Laia
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: Es un Zoro x Oc Espero que os guste


Laia

Nueva nakama

Una chica de pelo largo y verde corría rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, intentando asegurarse de que la Marina ya no estaba detrás, su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos verdes habían perdido el alegre brillo que solían tener. Al menos parecía que había perdido de vista a los soldados, por lo que se relajó un poco, pero sin dejar de correr, volviendo la vista al frente justo para ver un fuerte torso, chocándose con él al no poder frenar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-le dijo el chico casi en un gruñido.

-Lo siento-le dijo la chica mirando al chico de pelo verde que tenía delante, tragando saliva al ver las tres katanas que llevaba en su cintura.

-¡Aquí está!-oyó un grito a su espalda que la hizo girarse.

Vio como la Marina aparecía y quiso echar a correr, pero el peliverde con el que se había chocado unos instantes antes estaba en medio, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Vaya Laia, no vas sola-dijo uno de los soldados.

-No voy con él-fue capaz de decir, apartándose del espadachín.

-De todas formas, Roronoa Zoro también es uno de nuestros objetivos-Laia tragó saliva al reconocer por fin al hombre.

La peliverde dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el chico se preparaba para atacar a la Marina, los cuales se dividieron en dos para poder atraparles, aunque la chica no hizo nada para protegerse, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y un extraño aura negro la rodeó, protegiéndola de los golpes que lanzaban los marines, pero dejándola poco a poco sin fuerzas, hasta que la joven se quedó inconsciente. Justo en el momento en que el negro escudo desapareció junto con la consciencia de la chica, Roronoa Zoro, ex-cazador de piratas, venció al último de los soldados que le rodeaban, salvando a la chica de los que la iban a atacar, no sabía por qué, pero no quería ni podía dejarla tirada a su suerte. La cogió en brazos con cuidado y la llevó al Thousand Sunny, donde sus nakamas preguntaron curiosos sobre la chica, recibiendo una explicación detallada de lo que había pasado mientras Chopper empezaba a curar los rasguños que tenía la chica, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

-¿Va a ser nuestra nueva nakama?-preguntó Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Sí-sentenció Luffy alegre mientras recibía una mirada no muy convencida por parte de Zoro.

-¿En serio?-preguntó serio.

-Bueno, ya que le la has traído-exclamó Luffy animado.

-La traje porque no podía dejarla morir-explicó Zoro con expresión seria-Pero nada más, no la conocemos.

-Pobrecita-exclamó Nami-¿No pensarás dejarla en la calle y ya está?

Zoro asintió y toda la tripulación empezaron a hablar de la chica, decidiendo por mayoría que Laia se iba a quedar, con solo un voto en contra, el del ex-cazador de piratas, que decidió dejar de quejarse y pasar el resto de la tarde echando una siesta en la cubierta, mientras el resto de la tripulación volvía a sus quehaceres, dando por zanjado el tema de la joven chica de pelo verde que ahora permanecía inconsciente sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, siendo atendida por Chopper que no había participado en la votación pero que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que la chica quisiera quedarse con ellos y ser una Mugiwara, al fin y al cabo, cuantos más mejor.

¿Dónde estoy?

Lo primero que vio Laia al despertarse fue a un pequeño reno que revisaba uno de sus brazos que estaba vendado, la chica se apartó bruscamente y miró al animal sin comprender donde estaba.

-Tranquila-dijo el reno, sorprendiendo más a Laia, que nunca había visto a un reno parlante-Soy Chopper.

-Soy Laia-dijo al fin, después de unos segundos en un silencio ligeramente incómodo-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el Thousand Sunny-explicó animado y volvió a coger su brazo para seguir examinando los rasguños.

Laia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un alegre pelinegro entró en la enfermería, acercándose alegremente mientras más personas entraban en la habitación.

-Bienvenida a la tripulación de los Mugiwara-dijo sin darle tiempo a Laia de reaccionar y fue señalando uno por uno a sus nakamas presentándoselos-Yo soy Luffy y, estos son Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Nami, Robin, Sanji y a Zoro ya le conoces.

-Encantada-dijo no muy convencida, mientras les miraba uno por uno-Yo soy Laia.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio algo tenso salvo para Luffy y Chopper, hasta que Robin se acercó y cogió a Luffy del brazo para sacarlo de la enfermería.

-Deberíamos dejarla descansar-le dijo con voz dulce y Luffy asintió mientras Robin se ganaba una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la peliverde.

Todos asintieron y en la enfermería solo se quedó Chopper, pero en cuanto terminó de revisar los rasguños le dio algo parecido a una infusión y se fue a la cubierta mientras Laia se quedaba profundamente dormida.

En la cubierta todo era normal, Zoro se encontraba tumbado contra el mástil del barco, Luffy y Ussop pescaban mientras que Franky estaba hablando animadamente con Brook, Nami y Robin estaban tomando el sol y hablando mientras Sanji no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor. Pero todo cambió cuando Chopper salió y se acercó a Zoro, últimamente el espadachín era como su hermano mayor y aquello no había pasado desapercibido para el resto de nakamas.

-Zoro...-dijo con esa voz que indicaba que iba a pedirle algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él mientras abría el ojo para mirarle.

-Necesito que te quedes con Laia-dijo con voz lastimera y Zoro suspiró.

-¿Por qué yo?-inquirió Roronoa.

-Porque eres la persona en la que más confío-explicó Chopper-Y yo tengo que ir a por unas hierbas para poder curarla.

-Vale-dijo el espadachín suspirando y entonces miró hacia Robin-Podrías dejar a Laia a cargo de Robin.

-No, necesito que Robin me acompañe-explicó y más animado miró hacia ella-Además, me dijo que quería hacer unas compras antes de irse de la isla.

Zoro le miró molesto por tener que quedarse él con Laia y cerró el ojo con fuerza dispuesto a descansar el tiempo que le quedaba de paz, pero una voz interrumpió su sueño.

-Zoro, necesito que cargues con las bolsas...-empezó la navegante con tono mandón pero Zoro no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Lo siento, pero Chopper me ha pedido que cuide de Laia en su ausencia-dijo levantándose rápidamente y caminando a paso ligero a la enfermería.

Nami miró a Chopper y este asintió, unos minutos después Nami, Robin y Chopper abandonaban la nave, provocando que el resto sintiera envidia y decidiera irse también de la nave para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Zoro estaba cogiendo una silla, colocándola junto a la camilla donde estaba Laia cuando esta abrió los ojos.

-Hola-empezó ella con voz cansada-Aún no he tenido tiempo para darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué me las das?-preguntó Zoro curioso.

-Bueno, si no fuera por ti estaría o muerta o, encerrada-explicó Laia.

-Hablando de eso...¿por qué te buscan?-preguntó él, curioso-No me pareces peligrosa.

-Bueno, es que no soy peligrosa-explicó ella con tono algo triste-Mi hermano es un pirata al que busca la Marina y, para encontrarle a él me necesitan a mi...

-¿Y por qué no está protegiéndote?-Zoro no entendía como podía haberla dejado sola sabiendo que iba a correr peligro.

-Decidimos separarnos cuando la Marina nos encontró-la voz de Laia se empezaba a oír rota-Pero sé que me estará buscando.

Zoro se quedó sin palabras al ver los ojos vidriosos de la peliverde e inconscientemente acarició su mejilla para calmarla, pero se dio cuenta enseguida y apartó la mano rápidamente.

-Bueno, esto ya te lo va a decir Luffy en algún momento-empezó Roronoa-Así que supongo que te lo puedo adelantar...Queremos tenerte en nuestra tripulación.

-¿En vuestra tripulación?-preguntó Laia sorprendida.

-Sí...Bueno, sería temporal, hasta que encontraras a tu hermano-hacía tiempo que el espadachín no se ponía nervioso con una chica, pero esta situación podía con él.

-Me encantará estar en vuestra tripulación-respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

-Me alegro-añadió él con una sonrisa-Ahora descansa.

-Vale-Laia cerró los ojos por un instante pero los abrió enseguida para mirarle-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, no me siento cómoda con esta situación.

-Descuida-Laia volvió a cerrar los ojos y Zoro sonrió más ampliamente-Tú solo preocúpate de descansar

Sentimientos

Habían pasado ya cinco días del día que Zoro se tuvo que encargar de Laia y su relación había mejorado, se habían vuelto muy amigos y no era raro ver a Laia en la cubierta hablando con Zoro, este incluso había dejado de echarse sus típicas siestas y ninguno se lo explicaba. Pero para Zoro el hecho de que hubiera confiado en él sin conocerle había hecho que viera la posibilidad de que fuera una buena nakama y, había terminado por abrirse a la peliverde.

-Laia, aquí tienes tu zumo-le dijo Sanji cortando la conversación que tenía con el espadachín.

-Gracias, Sanji-le respondió en tono animado con una sonrisa amplia-Eres un cielo.

El peliverde soltó un gruñido y desvió su atención al mar, era obvio que ahora tenía buena relación con Laia, pero no era solo que le cayera bien y, es que, últimamente a Zoro le molestaban las atenciones que el cocinero le mostraba a la chica a cada momento que pasaba. Sanji oyó el gruñido y le miró molesto pero el cumplido de la chica le impedía estar suficiente cabreado para empezar una pelea y se fue a atender a sus otras dos chicas.

-Podrías ser más simpático con Sanji-le recriminó Laia a Zoro cuando Sanji se hubo alejado.

-Podría ser menos imbécil-respondió Zoro con tono indiferente, como si no fuera con él.

Laia suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amigo, caminando hacia Luffy para jugar con él y con Chopper, Ussop, Franky y Brook al pilla-pilla. Zoro se puso aún más serio, sabía que a ella le molestaba su tono indiferente, pero no podía ser más simpático cuando ella halagaba o defendía al cocinero de la tripulación.

-¿Problemas?-preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda y se giró para mirar a Robin.

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerlos?-contestó Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

-Laia no se ha ido muy animada-Robin era la única que se había dado cuenta de que había algo raro en su relación, pero no quería decir nada sin estar segura.

-Bueno, pues que la anime el pervertido de Sanji-los celos de Zoro hablaron con él y Robin sonrío.

-Así que es eso...-su voz sonaba tranquila y eso hacía que Zoro estuviera aún más nervioso, ella sabía lo que le pasaba cuando Zoro no se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

-¿Ser qué?-preguntó tenso.

-Nada...No es nada, solo relájate y duerme un poco-dijo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Roronoa, al cual le sorprendió-¿Cuánto hace que no te echas una siesta?

-Hace mucho, supongo...-respondió y vio como la morena se alejaba, girando la cabeza para descubrir a Laia mirándole algo molesta.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella apartó la vista y siguió jugando, ella también había notado algo raro con el espadachín pero no sabía explicarlo, simplemente le molestaba ver como Robin le tocaba el brazo y...se descontroló y notó el aura negra rodearla. En ese momento todo el mundo dejó sus tareas y se acercó a mirarla, Laia avergonzada hizo desaparecer el aura negra y bajó la vista al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ussop asustado.

-Yo...Es que...-Laia respiró hondo y decidió mostrárselo.

Cerró los ojos y el aura negra la volvió a rodear, pero ahí no acaba todo y juntó sus manos, formando una bola del mismo oscuro color, lanzándola hacia el mar para no dañar a nadie.

-Súper-dijo Franky y, el resto se calló hasta que Luffy se acercó animado.

-¡Qué guay!-exclamó y estiró el brazo hacia ella, sonriendo más al ver que el aura era como una especie de escudo.

-¿Has tomado alguna fruta del diablo?-preguntó Robin y Laia negó con la cabeza.

-Es más complicado que esto, más bien es solo parte de los poderes de mi hermano...-carraspeó y se dispuso a explicárselo mejor.

Flashback

Laia tenía diez años cuando pasó todo, ella vivía en un pueblo tranquilo donde nunca pasaba nada, hasta que un día apareció un joven de unos quince años, rubio y de ojos de un color violeta muy oscuros, estaba muy herido y Laia lo encontró y decidió llevarle a casa. Al principio el chico no quería acercarse, aún herido quería que ella le dejara en paz, pero al fin logró convencerle de que la acompañara a su casa.

-Me llamo Black-le dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras ella terminaba de vendarle el brazo derecho.

-Yo soy Laia-empezó a decir ella pero un ruido la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Black se levantó rápidamente y se puso entre la pequeña y el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, se giró para mirar a la pequeña y se agachó para quedar a su altura, colocando su mano en la frente de la peliverde volviéndose todo negro para ella, haciéndola perder la consciencia. Se despertó unas horas después y Black estaba bastante herido, pero se había conseguido vendar él solo y solo unos minutos después Laia descubrió que tenía nuevos poderes.

-Tranquila-le dijo Black al verla asustada por el aura negra que la rodeaba.

-¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó al borde de los nervios.

-Te he transmitido parte de mis poderes-respondió él como si fuera algo normal.

Laia se pasó los primeros días asustada ya que no podía controlarse y enseguida descubrió que era peligrosa para los demás y, como al único al que no le podía hacer daños era a Black terminó por quedarse sola con él, yéndose los dos de la ciudad, convirtiéndose en un pilar importante para su vida...En ese momento se hizo su hermano.

Pero su vida no fue fácil, Black le presentó al resto de su tripulación y enseguida se hicieron amigos pero apenas podía controlar su poder y la Marina les seguía de cerca, Laia no era capaz de pelear y lo único que podía era cubrirse y depender de sus nakamas, por eso, el día que fueron sus nakamas los que dependieron de ella todo se fue al traste. Laia no murió de milagro y solo quedaron con vida ella y Black, huyendo de la Marina por todo el mundo quedándose solos.

-Laia, escúchame-le dijo cogiéndola del brazo para que la mirara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustada mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo les entretengo y tú corres-le dijo triste, señalando la dirección por la que tenía que correr.

-No te puedo dejar aquí tirado-respondió Laia casi llorando, agazapándose más en el callejón donde se ocultaban.

-Si puedes-la voz de Black sonaba triste pero firme, dejando claro que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta-Y solo vas a tener una oportunidad.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Laia no se atrevía a decir nada y Black no sabía si podría decir algo sin derramar una lágrima.

-Si estamos juntos podremos con ello-dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-No, no podremos...-empezó Black, dejando caer las lágrimas-Son demasiados como para que pueda con todos si tengo que asegurarme de que tú estés bien...

-Pues no te preocupes por mi-Laia también empezó a llorar y su "hermano" la abrazó con fuerza.

-No podría dejar de preocuparme-dijo separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-Y yo no puedo dejarte solo...-iba a decir algo más pero el ruido de los soldados que se acercaban buscándoles la silenció.

-Escúchame bien-Black respiró hondo y se calmó, limpiándole las lágrimas después-Solo vas a tener una oportunidad, y tienes que aprovecharla, porque en cuanto pierda de vista a la Marina voy a buscarte.

Laia asintió y miró como su hermano echaba a correr llamando la atención de los guardias, aprovechando ese momento para correr ella hacia el lado contrario, empezando así su nueva aventura separada de su hermano, pero a mitad de la huida otro grupo de soldados la reconoció y lo último que pudo pensar mientras corría más rápido fue que el sacrificio de Black había sido inútil...

Isla

-Y luego me choqué con Zoro...-concluyó Laia empezando a llorar por recordar a su hermano.

Sanji se acercó y la abrazó con ternura, Zoro se sintió cabreado pero entendía que no era momento para decir nada, aunque estaba cada vez más deseoso de matar al rubio.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo-le dijo el cocinero y caminaron hacia allá.

El resto se quedó en silencio en la cubierta durante un rato, hasta que decidieron no tocar el tema para que no se quedara peor de lo que estaba...

De eso habían pasado ya tres días y acababan de llegar a una isla donde atracaron en una playa un poco escondida para que no les encontraran los marines, Zoro y Laia habían perdido algo de confianza desde que ambos sintieron celos, y Laia se había hecho más amiga ahora de Sanji, ya que él no paraba de preocuparse de que estuviera alegre, menos mal que Robin decidió ayudarles un poco a la hora de preparar los grupos para explorar y dar una vuelta.

-Nami, puedo encargarme yo de los grupos-pidió la morena a la navegante con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-la peli naranja se sorprendió un poco al oírla, pero enseguida le mostró una sonrisa-Claro.

-Bien, pues Sanji, Luffy y Nami-empezó animada-Chopper, Franky y yo; Zoro y Laia y, Brook y Ussop se quedan.

Todos asintieron y se mostraron de acuerdo, aunque los peliverdes estaban algo incómodos por tener que compartir grupo, aún así se colocaron una sonrisa en el rostro y bajaron del barco, comenzando su caminata.

-Zoro, nos hemos perdido-dijo Laia después de pasar por cuarta vez por delante de la misma tienda.

-No nos hemos perdido-contestó Zoro mirando a su alrededor-Simplemente estamos dando un rodeo.

-Un rodeo...-Laia se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Zoro algo escéptica.

Zoro le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada, se mantuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que Zoro la cogió del brazo y la metió en un callejón, colocándose entre ella y la pared, pero sin mirarla, mirando a la calle.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Laia en un susurro, pero tampoco podía hablar más alto, se sentía intimidada por la cercanía.

-Shhhh...-fue lo único que dijo Zoro, ahora mirándola mientras un grupo de soldados de la Marina pasaban por delante del callejón.

Laia no dijo nada, se sentía agradecida porque el espadachín se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo pero no se veía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, estaba demasiado cerca del peliverde, y no podía apartarse porque detrás tenía la pared, aunque tampoco se hubiera apartado. Tenía las mejillas de un tono carmesí y el olor del peliverde le estaba embotando los sentidos.

-Ya podemos volver al barco-dijo el peliverde sacándola de sus pensamientos, apartándose de ella.

-Sí, volvamos-respondió ella.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, aunque el sonrojo de Laia no parecía querer desaparecer ni cuando llegaron al barco donde ya estaban todos, Zoro la ayudó a subir y se tumbó en la cubierta para pensar en lo de antes.

-Me tenías preocupado-le dijo Sanji a Laia y ella solo asintió aún pensando en lo de antes mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Zoro había notado el sonrojo de su nakama y, tampoco se le había pasado su respiración entrecortada en ese momento, y ese hecho le hacía sonreír internamente, incluso había pasado del rubio, estaba claro que no podía dejar pasar esa victoria, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que lo que más le apetecía a la peliverde no era hablar con él, por lo que se limitó a dormirse apoyado en el mástil.

-Laia...¿Estás bien?-preguntó Nami entrando en la habitación seguida de Robin.

-¿Eh?-A Laia le sorprendió esa pregunta pero las miró con una sonrisa-Claro que estoy bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-volvió a preguntar Nami.

-No, nada-respondió rápidamente la chica mientras sus mejillas volvían a volverse carmesí y recordaba el momento del callejón.

-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea-dijo Robin con una sonrisa por haber conseguido su objetivo.

-Es solo que...Me pongo nerviosa cuando tengo cerca al espadachín-Nami se quedó sorprendida, ella estaba prácticamente segura de que a Laia le interesaba Sanji, no Zoro.

-¿Te gusta Zoro?-preguntó aún claramente sorprendida.

Laia solo asintió y se dejó caer en la cama, Nami y Robin se sentaron a su lado y se quedaron mirándola, pero ella parecía que no iba a hablar más.

-Pero, ¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó Robin y Laia la miró a los ojos.

-Han aparecido marines y me ha tenido que empujar a un callejón y...nos hemos quedado muy cerca...-Nami sonrió al oír lo inocente que era su nakama.

-Bueno, tú no pienses en ello-dijo la navegante poniéndose en pie-Háblalo con él y ya está.

Robin también se levantó y echaron una última vista a Laia antes de salir de la habitación para dejarla pensar fríamente de todo

Noche

La cena se hizo algo incómoda para Laia ya que se sentaba al lado de Zoro, pero intentó parecer tranquila porque no sabría cómo responder si le preguntaran, aguantó aparentemente relajada hasta que terminaron todos y salió a la cubierta, apoyándose en la barandilla para mirar el mar. A saber cuanto tiempo se mantuvo quieta en esa posición, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta todas las luces estaban apagadas y ya no se oía ni un ruido.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-al oír una voz casi pierde el equilibrio del susto y no le ayudó a relajarse el hecho de quien le hablara fuera el espadachín.

-¿Tan tarde es?-preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Zoro se colocaba a su lado en la barandilla.

-Bueno, hace un rato que se han ido todos a dormir-respondió frotándose la nuca.

-¿Y qué haces tú despierto?-inquirió Laia.

-Hoy me toca a mi hacer de vigía-contestó como si fuera obvio.

-Es verdad-Laia se encontraba más relajada y empezó a sonreír más tranquila-Supongo que no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado.

Zoro asintió pero no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando el mar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder hablar con ella, mientras ella no paraba de pensar si decía decir algo o irse a dormir y olvidarse.

-Oye...-dijeron los dos a la vez y se callaron esperando que el otro terminara la frase.

Se miraron unos segundos y volvieron la vista al frente, como si las olas del mar fueran lo más interesante que habían visto nunca.

"Tal vez no sea un buen momento para hablar de esto", pensaba Laia una y otra vez.

"Ahora o nunca", era lo único que sonaba en la cabeza del espadachín.

-Laia...Bonita noche, ¿no?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ex-cazador de piratas.

-Si, pero creo que tienes razón, es muy tarde-respiró hondo y se apartó de la barandilla, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Zoro también respiró hondo, la había cagado con ese comentario, pero no quería que se fuera y se dio la vuelta para mirarla

-Laia...-empezó a decir cogiéndola del brazo para que no se fuera, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella notando el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Zoro sonrió ampliamente, pero no dijo nada, él no era un hombre de palabras...

Aprovechó el tenerla cogida del brazo para acercarla a él y la besó, empezó siendo un beso tierno, donde apenas se rozaban sus labios, pero enseguida se volvió más hambriento, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

-Buenas noches-dijo Zoro soltándola con una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar su entrecortada respiración.

-Bue-Buenas noches-respondió ella mientras Zoro se alejaba hacia el puesto de vigía.

Una vez el espadachín hubo desaparecido del campo de visión de Laia se apoyó en la barandilla para relajarse, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y cada vez estaba más roja. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia su cuarto, aún no se había tranquilizado pero al menos ya no respiraba tan agitadamente.

Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos pero no podía dormir y tenía que hablar con alguien y, la única persona que se le ocurría era Robin. Salió de su cuarto y se coló en el que compartían sus dos nakamas y, con mucho sigilo se acercó a la cama de la morena.

-Robin...-dijo en un susurro moviendo con delicadeza el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó aún medio dormida, sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Zoro me ha besado-respondió Laia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Robin bastante alto, abriendo los ojos de golpe, perdiendo el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nami que había sido despertada por la morena.

-Zoro me ha besado-repitió Laia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nami también se despertó y abrió los ojos como platos, se pasó una mano por la frente para asegurarse de que no estaba dormida y luego le mostró una amplia sonrisa a Laia.

-Me alegro pero, ¿no deberías estar ahora con él?-preguntó pícaramente.

Laia se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza al suelo intentando que no se notara el tono carmesí de sus mejillas, a lo que Nami y Robin solo soltaron una sonora carcajada y abrazaron a la chica para que se relajara un poco.

Herido

Esa noche Laia no consiguió dormir nada y eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus nakamas.

-Pareces cansada-dijo Sanji en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella con una perezosa sonrisa.

-Deberías pasarte más tarde por la enfermería-dijo Chopper preocupado.

Laia le sonrió no ternura pero no dijo nada y se sentó en su silla, poniéndose nerviosa por tener que pasar el desayuno al lado de Zoro después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Has conseguido dormir algo?-preguntó Zoro en un susurro con tono preocupado pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella en otro susurro.

Zoro negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada más y ambos empezaron a desayunar intentando aparentar normalidad mientras las otras dos chicas de la tripulación les miraban con una amplia sonrisa que ninguno de los otros nakamas lograba descifrar.

-Hoy podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la isla-dijo Chopper animado pero un ruido en la cubierta les sacó de la conversación.

Laia notó una sensación extraña que hacía tiempo que no sentía y salió corriendo de la cocina encontrándose a Black en la cubierta, sus miradas se cruzaron y los dos se acercaron, el rubio la abrazó con fuerza pero se separó enseguida para verla, echaba de menos mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes.

El resto de la tripulación salió enseguida y miraron al chico de oscuros ojos violetas, pero él no le prestaba atención y, cuando estiró el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la que había sido como su hermana pequeña, Zoro se puso en medio, empuñando sus katanas en posición defensiva.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con voz seria, preocupado por Laia.

-No te importa-respondió mientras el resto se acercaba lentamente.

Laia no sabía qué decir, solo se quedó mirando a los dos hombres, Black dejó de mirar a Zoro y se centró en la peliverde de nuevo, dando un paso hacia ella pero Zoro se volvió a poner en medio.

-No te acerques a ella-dijo amenazante.

Black sonrió ampliamente y se envolvió en un aura idéntico al de Laia, toda la tripulación le miraba sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, incluyendo a Zoro, Black aprovechó esta sorpresa y le asestó un golpe que le tiró al suelo.

-ZORO-gritó Laia preocupada, pero el espadachín se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

Enseguida los dos empezaron su pelea, en la cual iba perdiendo Zoro ya que prácticamente ninguno de sus golpes le golpeaban directamente y todos iban a parar a su escudo. Laia les gritaba que pararan mientras intentaba acercarse, como el resto de la tripulación pero los poderes de Black eran demasiado fuertes y solo podían mirarles sintiéndose impotentes hasta que Black dio el último golpe del que Zoro no se recuperó y se quedó tumbado en el suelo. El rubio sonrió victoriosamente y se intentó acercar a Laia, pero ella echó a correr hacia Zoro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zoro...-dijo la chica en un susurro, acariciando su mejilla, llorando cada vez más por no obtener respuesta.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-preguntó Black mirándola.

-Pues...Porque...-Laia le miró y volvió la vista enseguida a Zoro-Porque sí.

-No pensaba que te lo fueras a tomar así-respondió este sin comprender.

El resto de la tripulación no dijo nada respecto al chico, ni sobre la situación en la que estaban, simplemente se acercaron a Zoro y ayudaron a Chopper a meterlo en la enfermería, pero el reno no quería que nadie más se quedara dentro para no estorbarle.

-Este es mi hermano, Black-dijo Laia limpiándose las lágrimas mientras los Mugiwara se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Es tu hermano?-preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

-¿Algún problema?-respondió Black bastante serio.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante?-le preguntó Laia cabreada y Black se cruzó de brazos, nunca la había visto reaccionar así con él y, no se esperaba un reencuentro tan frío.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo se le quedaron mirando durante unos minutos eternos hasta que Chopper salió de la enfermería.

-Laia, te necesito dentro-dijo el reno mirándola.

-¿Ya le has curado?-preguntó Luffy a lo que Chopper negó con la cabeza.

Se le quedaron mirando esperando una explicación que no llegó, ya que Chopper y Laia se metieron en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Menos mal que estás bien-dijo Zoro al verla, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-No me haría daño, es mi hermano-dijo Laia acercándose y Zoro la miró mientras estiraba el brazo para cogerla de la mano y acercarla más, limpiándole las lágrimas con la otra mano.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía-dijo el espadachín, no sentía haberla protegido del imbécil ese, pero no quería verla sufrir.

-No tienes que disculparte-respondió ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla-Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se miraron a los ojos hasta que Zoro colocó una mano en su cintura, acercándola hasta estar suficiente cerca para besarla. Chopper vio la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer pero tenía que curar a Zoro y solo había llamado a Laia a la enfermería porque el peliverde lo había pedido.

-Zoro, tengo que vendarte-dijo y enseguida la chica se levantó y dejó hacer su trabajo a Chopper, pero no salió de la enfermería, se quedó mirando a Zoro con una sonrisa, mientras él se quedaba dormido.

Cuando Chopper terminó salió de la enfermería para dejarle descansar pero ella no quería salir y enfrentarse al hecho de que estaba su hermano ahí fuera, no quería pensar que casi mataba a Zoro y menos aún pensar en cómo estaba reaccionando el resto de la tripulación en la cubierta.

Decisión difícil

Había pasado un buen rato y Laia todavía no se veía con ganas de salir, a cada momento se le hacía más difícil enfrentarse tanto a su hermano como a sus nakamas, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que quisieran seguir siéndolo después de lo que le había pasado a Zoro por su culpa. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y se colocó contra la puerta, ayudándose de sus poderes para que Luffy no pudiera entrar dentro de la enfermería, esta era la octava vez que lo intentaba y, como las otras siete enseguida se cansó, aunque seguramente lo volvería a intentar en unos minutos.

-¿Vas a estar mucho más tiempo así?-le preguntó una voz a su espalda y se giró con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-preguntó ella acercándose a la camilla.

-Pues...Luffy ha intentado entrar un par de veces desde que estoy despierto-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto tiempo y no me has dicho nada?-Laia soltó un pesado suspiro y Zoro la cogió del brazo y tiró hacia él para dejarla tumbada a su lado.

-¿Y quién hubiera impedido que entrara Luffy?-Zoro sonrió más ampliamente y la besó.

Laia apoyó su frente contra la del espadachín y sonrió ampliamente, sin responder nada, él tampoco quiso decir una palabra más y los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, con sus respiraciones mezclándose hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Por qué no abríais?-preguntó Luffy cabreado, algo no muy normal en él, pero se quedó callado al verlos tan juntos.

Laia le miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta sin querer salir mientras Sanji y Black entraban gritándose cabreados pero ambos se detuvieron al ver como Zoro abrazaba de la cintura a Laia atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Haz que salgan estoy cansado-dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Laia asintió y se quedó mirando a los que habían entrado mientras su hermano se acercaba claramente cabreado, Black la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para que se levantara, Zoro dio un suspiro pero la soltó y abrió los ojos para ver como los dos salían de la enfermería, dejando a Luffy y Sanji mirándole curiosos pero sin decir nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el espadachín sonando molesto y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Nada-dijo Luffy animado y cogió a Sanji del brazo para sacarle de allí antes de que dijera algo.

-¿Estás loca?-le preguntó Black a Laia llevándola a un lugar apartado del barco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Me vas a dejar tirado por ese?-preguntó en voz no muy alta, sin verse capaz de hablar muy alto-¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado buscándote?

-No te voy a dejar tirado-respondió ella empezando a llorar-Y yo también lo he pasado mal.

-Ya te he visto-Black sintió un impulso de limpiarle las lágrimas pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?-preguntó ella bajando la mirada.

-Quiero oír que nos vamos de aquí a seguir con nuestra vida-respondió él soltando una lágrima.

-No puedo decirte eso-su respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Prefieres estar con estos?-su voz sonaba rota y cabreada.

-No he dicho eso-levantó la vista para mirar los oscuros ojos violetas que la observaban severos.

-Pero es lo que me demuestras-Laia no pudo aguantar su mirada y apartó la vista.

-No puedo irme-dijo con la mirada perdida en el mar.

-¿Es por el chico de la enfermería?-Laia volvió a mirarle.

-Es por todos, pero en especial por él-respondió intentando secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar tirado?-preguntó él empezando a llorar.

-Nunca podría dejarte solo-le secó las lágrimas y él se apartó.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-en su voz sonaba tristeza y cierto rencor.

-No lo sé-se miraron a los ojos y él la cogió de las manos.

-Te voy a dejar cinco minutos para que te lo pienses, cuando pasen me iré-hizo una pausa para respirar hondo-Tú decides si te vienes o me voy solo.

-Pero...-empezó a decir, pero su hermano le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

-El tiempo corre, te aconsejo que te dejes de peros-apartó el dedo y miró al cielo, levantando un poco la voz-Piensa rápido...

Despedida

Laia vio como su hermano caminaba hacia una de las barandillas y se quedaba mirando el mar, nunca le había visto actuar así, siempre actuaba de forma agradable con ella y nunca le había oído usar ese tono cabreado, algo estaba cambiando pero sabía que no era solo culpa de él. Black había sido su hermano, había dado su vida y la de sus nakamas por ella, pero era la primera vez que Laia pertenecía a alguna parte desde que antes de que apareciera Black. Sus padres desaparecieron cuando era pequeña y el rubio le había dado un hogar, eso no podía negarlo, pero ese no era su hogar, solo era un...un lugar de transición antes de poder dejar de vivir la vida de Black y vivir la suya propia.

-Tic, tac...Hermanita-dijo Black con un tono impaciente al ver que ni siquiera se movía del sitio.

La peliverde suspiró y empezó a caminar por el barco hasta estar bastante lejos de todo el mundo, se sentó en la barandilla y se puso a tomar la decisión más importante de toda su vida. Esto era difícil, con Black se sentía segura y estaba segura de que al final lograría olvidar a esta tripulación y podría volver a ser feliz con su hermano; pero con esta tripulación se sentía feliz, como en casa, no solo esa seguridad de decir estoy con alguien que me va a proteger, sino esa seguridad de tener un hogar. Aunque tampoco nos engañemos, si no hubiera conocido a Zoro le habría dado igual irse, no se lo hubiera pensado ni dos veces, pero él se había convertido en alguien importante para ella y algo dentro de ella se resquebrajaba cada vez que pensaba en irse.

-Te vas a caer-como si hubiera sido llamado los fuertes brazos del espadachín la sujetaron de la cintura y su voz cálida le erizó la piel.

-Deberías estar descansando-contestó ella empezando a llorar en silencio.

-No podía descansar sabiendo que tú estabas con...-hizo una pausa intentando acordarse del nombre-Con ese chico.

-Él nunca me haría daño-respondió ella no muy convencida, ya no estaba tan segura como lo habría estado una semana atrás.

-Laia...¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Voy a tener que irme...-decirlo en voz alta le dolió, pero era la mejor opción, al fin y al cabo, Black era su hermano.

-No quiero que te vayas-Zoro la hizo girarse y Laia pudo ver como el espadachín también soltaba alguna lágrima.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme-ella cerró los ojos, no podía verle así.

-Pues no te vayas-el peliverde se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo-Por favor, no te vayas.

-No puedo dejarle tirado-explicó ella abriendo los ojos-Él me ha dado su vida, no puedo hacerle eso.

-¿Y a mi si?-Zoro se separó y la miró unos segundos, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia sus compañeros.

-A ti menos-dijo cuando él empezó a caminar y Zoro se detuvo en el sitio.

-Aún así te vas a ir-respondió en un susurro y siguió con el camino.

Laia le vio alejarse y cuando se quedó sola se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar más fuerte, esto era demasiado para ella, pero tenía que decidir y solo tenía una oportunidad, daba igual a quien eligiera, al otro lo perdería.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia allí, llegando junto a todos justo en el momento en el que su hermano se separaba de la barandilla, seguramente para ir a buscarla y avisarla de que se había terminado el tiempo. Suspiró y miró por última vez a sus compañeros, pero no estaba Zoro, cerró los ojos y se acercó a su hermano.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta-la voz de Black le hizo abrir los ojos y le vio con una sonrisa triunfal mientras la abrazaba.

-Sí, he tomado la decisión correcta-se separó del abrazo y le miró a los ojos-Por eso quiero decirte que te voy a echar de menos, y que espero que no me olvides, pero no puedo irme contigo...

Él la miró algo confundido y cabreado, por lo que Laia continuó hablando antes de que pudiera responderle nada.

-Te quiero mucho, y has sido el mejor hermano que podría haber tenido nunca, pero si dijera que quiero irme contigo no solo te mentiría a ti, también a mi misma-su hermano la miró ahora ya sin enfado ni confusión y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tranquila, te entiendo-dijo él para su sorpresa-Solo espero que no me olvides y que si alguna vez quiero verte podamos hablar.

-Por supuesto-se volvieron a abrazar, pero fue un abrazo muy corto, que esta vez cortó él.

-Nos veremos pronto-ambos se sonrieron y Black se dio la vuelta y se fue del barco a paso ligero.

Laia se quedó en silencio y el resto de los Mugiwara se acercó a abrazarla, esta era su nueva familia y tampoco era una despedida definitiva, ni ella se libraría de él tan fácilmente ni él de ella.

-Zoro está en la enfermería-le susurró Chopper cuando se separaron del abrazo.

Laia asintió y caminó hacia allí con pasos seguros pero lentos, abrió la puerta y le vio sentado en la cama con la vista fija en el suelo

-¿Vienes a despedirte?-preguntó él en voz baja.

-No podría dejarte solo-respondió acercándose.

Zoro levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y se acercó un poco, quedándose los dos a un paso de distancia, el uno enfrente del otro.

-Entonces, ¿te quedas?-volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente-contestó Laia con una amplia sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio hasta que Zoro estiró el brazo y la cogió de la cintura, acercándola a él, finalizando la conversación con un beso.


End file.
